Rise of the Spartans
by CaptainLoganPrice
Summary: Chapters are up! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Spartan 112, Captain Conners**_: A hardcore, tough, and seasoned Spartan. He's been in charge of numurous teams, but he prefered to not stay long enough with each team to avoid getting attached. Holds some secrets. In charge of Alpha BRAVO team.

_**Spartan 627, Private First Class Jason Beckett**_: A young, very smart Spartan. He is no idoit or stranger to battle, and had gone through many challenges in his young life. His best friend and mentor is Mason.

_**Spartan 188, Master Gunny Sergeant Mason Dulley: **_A Seaoned vetran of the Covenant wars. Was around when the USMC was fighting Insurectionists. He took a special liking to Jason, who reminded him of his son who was KIA in the Milipi Battle.

_**Spartan 334, Staff Sergeant Keegan Hesh**_: A smart sniper, transferred to Alpha BRAVO Team when the war began. He is very quiet, and dependable in battle. He is the silent observer, and one of the most calmest and trusted Spartans alive.

"Spartan 627! Get the Fuck DOWN!" Captain Conners yelled above the gunfire.

Jason ducked, rounds from a Covenant sniper narrowly missing him. He swore quietly under his breath.

"Jase, shut the fuck up before Capt. Hears you." Mason muttered darkly beside him. "Same mike dude, I can almost hear your freaking thoughts." He leaned out from the rock, shooting 6 clean shots to the snipers above the ridge.

Jason gritted his teeth. "Sometimes I hate you, Mase."

"Mason, create a diversion! Keegan, find a way above the ridge while me and Jason flank them!" Captain Conners spoke, the coms loud and clear.

"Got it Capt!" Keegan replied, his southern accent very prominent when he was preoccupied. "I can do that no prob!"

"Then get it the fuck done Sergeant!" Captain Conners snapped, returning fire. "Command, This is Captain Conners, Spartan 312, please respond! We are heavily outgunned and outmanned on HALO Ring Echo 56859, AKA HALO BETAA. We are trapped on the outter peninsula, on the northern side. Please Respond! Command, do you fucking copy?!"

Jason huffed, diving and making a roll to another rock. "Hey Mason, this isn't good." He shot, dropping a sniper. "Hell YEAH!" He whooped, ducking as rounds came his way.

"You idiot." Mason replied, a smirk on his face. "Capt, any reply?"

Captain Conners didn't reply, firing from his small outcropping of rocks. "Keegan, get the hell up there!"

Keegan slid into prone above their heads, sending small rocks falling near Conner's head. "Too goddam close Spartan!"

Keegan grunted in reply. "In position."

"Mason, go! Get there attention! Draw those bastards out into the open!"

Mason gave one nod, and took off in a sprint, running into the open, drawing the sniper's fire. "Come on you Covs! Show your big ugly asses!" He shouted, making a roll to evade an oncoming grenade.

The Kig-yar poked their spiked heads up, and picking up the speech from Mason, eagerly and stupidly ran down from their covered and protect positions.

"NOW!" Captain Conners yelled, firing his semi-automatic battle rifle with his lazer-pointed scope. He fired rapidly, dropping two of the Kig-yars, standing up as the other 4 dropped in their surprised tracks, Jason and Keegan reporting almost simutainously. "Cle-"

"Clear!"

"What is this, some type of choir?" Captain Conner growled. "Shut up you two, not a peep, thats a fucking order."

Keegan and Jason gave meek nods, and crouched down, Mason joining them.

"What now sir?" Mason asked quietly. "We are still 185 kilometers from the forward operating base. We certainly won't make that in one day on foot."

"No. ONI hasn't replied. Probably no signal. I'm not sure what to do about that, beside hope somehow this transmission reaches them somehow before we get desprate." Conners replied thoughtfully. "We can probably try to get a signal somewhere up the coast. Come on, Spartans. We will and can get through this."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spartan 112, Captain Conners**_: A hardcore, tough, and seasoned Spartan. He's been in charge of numurous teams, but he prefered to not stay long enough with each team to avoid getting attached. Holds some secrets. In charge of Alpha BRAVO team. _Has jet black amor, with dark blue rim on his helmet, and shoulder shields are also dark blue._

_**Spartan 627, Private First Class Jason "Jase" Beckett**_: A young, very smart Spartan. He is no idoit or stranger to battle, and had gone through many challenges in his young life. His best friend and mentor is Mason. _Dark orange armor with a black rim on his helmet, and black knee and shoulder shields._

_**Spartan 188, Master Gunny Sergeant Mason "Mase" Dulley: **_A Seaoned vetran of the Covenant wars. Was around when the USMC was fighting Insurectionists. He took a special liking to Jason, who reminded him of his son who was KIA in the Milipi Battle. _Dark blue with charcoal grey rim on helmet and shields on his shoulder, arms, and knees._

_**Spartan 334, Staff Sergeant "STS" Keegan Hesh**_: A smart sniper, transferred to Alpha BRAVO Team when the war began. He is very quiet, and dependable in battle. He is the silent observer, and one of the most calmest and trusted Spartans alive. _Dark green amor with some military camo built into the helmet and upper torso to provide better stealth._

"Fuck!" Jason growled, rocks breaking his short fall to the ground. He held his leg, pain radiating through it.

"Jason." Mason appeared beside him instantly. "Come on private." He grunted, partially picking him up and letting him lean on him.

The squad walked on for a few hours, but Mason was breathing heavily soon after. "Captain Conners, we need to stop and rest. Jase will never make it any farther."

Captain Conners sighed wearily. He knew Mason was right. The private must have done something pretty bad to his leg to accept help from any member of the squad. And the armor wasn't soft, true, it protected them from bullets and enemy lasers, but Spartan tech had yet to make them invinsible. "Take 5, then Keegan, do a recon rep and check out that lower ridge. If it's clear, we can make camp there, then set out in the morning. We have to reach Base before the sun sets tomorrow."

Keegan nodded confirmation, then slipped from view, not too tired. He quickly began to run up the hill, his breathing quiet, but coming fast. He was nervous.

Captain Conners grunted. They could all hear Keegan, and if he was nervous, then they were in some deep shit. "Keegan, slow it down a bit." Conners voice rumbled through the coms, his voice sure and confident, but almost sympathetic. "You can do this, Staff Sergeant."

Keegan didn't reply, but his breathing stopped over the coms. He controlled himself. "Sorry boys." He murmured lightly, his voice humorous. "Not used to so much exercise." He lied.

Captain Conners broke the awkward silence with a chuckle. "Get your arse up there, STS."

"Roger that."

"Well, that went well." Jase squeaked, then cleared his throat, removing his helmet. His eyes held tears.

"Hey now, Jason, lets take a look at that leg. We will have to loosen and re-program the armor so we can take it off." Mason said, athourity in his voice.

Conners said nothing, but made a mental note to thank Mason later. He had really no compassion for people in pain. He had been in worse, more painful wounds covering his body than more than 99% of the entire army went through in their lives. They usually just died. A quick and, for the most part, a painless death. He had the scars to prove it his pain. And Master Chief, the son of a gun, was part of the rescue force who rescued him and the other POWs with him. So Conners also had the word of a legend. He honestly couldn't sympathize with Jason.

After a few painful hours, long after Keegan had returned with nothing to report, Mason succeeded in taking off Jason's lower leg armor.

"Keegan, hand me a bandage from Jason's bag. Make sure it's a thick one, he's going to need it for tomorrow's trip."

Keegan stood, walking over to the where he had last seen Jason drop the bag. It wasn't there. "Hey Jase, where'd the hell you put the bag?" Keegan walked in front to where Jason was laying. "I can't find it."

Jason was breathing deeply, his leg broken clean just above the ankle, but the amor had heated it, mixed with his sweat, and to his dirty amor, the leg was badly swollen and looking very bad. He needed medical attention immidiately. "I don't know, Keegan. I left it near the fire, next to the supplies." Jason muttered, eyes closed.

Keegan's gaze quickly went to Conners, who lifted his assult rifle slowly.

Jason glanced at Mason, eyes wide. "What the hell is going on?" He muttered worriedly, grasping frantically for his gun, the pain blocking his clear thoughts.

"Shhh, steady there. Easy, Jason, easy." Mason murmured, pulling his gun behind him out of Jason's reach. He glanced at Conners while gently pressing Jason down. "We need cover. We can't move him tonight, Conners. We need help bad."

Conners swore. "Fuck. The forward operating base is still a good days walk." He murmured to Keegan. "What do you think?"

"We need to move. Someone took the bag, but who and why, I dont know." Keegan replied, his voice thoughtful.

Conners removed his helmet, his head and face covered by his black mask. A Ghost mask. A old team that was rumored that Master Chief was part of when he first became a Spartan. 

Keegan didn't know why Conners always wore it, but he guessed it was to hide something. *We all got something to hide.* Keegan thought wearily to himself. But it made it hard to trust his commanding officer. "What do you want me to do?"

"Go stay above the ridge. Be ready to stay the night. Keep an eye on us, but yourself as well. I can't cover you up there, but thats the only way. I need to be down here to help Mason move Jason if needed." Conners glanced at Keegan, his dark green, sparkling eyes serous. "Watch your fucking back, STS, that's an order. "

Keegan nodded. He glanced at his captain, his dark green Spartan amor offering perfect cover. "Later, Capt." Keegan joked softly, then sped into the night.

"Good luck, Spartan." Conners whispered, his words dying on the wind. He turned back to the dying fire, and to his Spartans.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spartan 112, Captain Conners**_: A hardcore, tough, and seasoned Spartan. He's been in charge of numurous teams, but he prefered to not stay long enough with each team to avoid getting attached. Holds some secrets. In charge of Alpha BRAVO team. _Has jet black amor, with dark blue rim on his helmet, and shoulder shields are also dark blue._

_**Spartan 627, Private First Class Jason "Jase" Beckett**_: A young, very smart Spartan. He is no idoit or stranger to battle, and had gone through many challenges in his young life. His best friend and mentor is Mason. _Dark orange armor with a black rim on his helmet, and black knee and shoulder shields._

_**Spartan 188, Master Gunny Sergeant Mason "Mase" Dulley: **_A Seaoned vetran of the Covenant wars. Was around when the USMC was fighting Insurectionists. He took a special liking to Jason, who reminded him of his son who was KIA in the Milipi Battle. _Dark blue with charcoal grey rim on helmet and shields on his shoulder, arms, and knees._

_**Spartan 334, Staff Sergeant "STS" Keegan Hesh**_: A smart sniper, transferred to Alpha BRAVO Team when the war began. He is very quiet, and dependable in battle. He is the silent observer, and one of the most calmest and trusted Spartans alive. _Dark green amor with some military camo built into the helmet and upper torso to provide better stealth._

Conners gazed into the dying embers of the fire. Mason was quietly dozing, leaning against a nearby tree, Jason's head resting on his knees as a pillow. Both had their helmets off, but Mason kept his gun close. Conners' gaze returned to the fire, his figure unmoving. His head hurt, mostly from worrying on how to get his men out of here alive. And delivering the message. That stupid, boring message, confusing and a load of jabber. It made no sense, yet it could be the key to ending the war. Also the reason they were all out here in this god-forsaken place. "How's it going, Keegan?" Conners whispered, putting his helmet on.

Keegan grunted.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Conners chuckled softly, as to not wake the others.

"Its quiet. Too quiet." Came the husky, raspy voice of Keegan. "Something is watching me. Watching you. I don't know what or who yet. Not Elites; they would have shown themselves by now, Captain."

Conners felt the hair on his neck rise. "Keegan-"

"Ah-!" Keegan gave a quiet cry over the coms, which were still on. Then it went silent.

"Keegan!" Conners barked, standing up. "Mas-"

"Don't move or you're dead." A deadly voice sounded through the stillness. A cold barrel of a gun pressed against Conners helmet. "Put the gun down now."

Conners gritted his teeth in frustration. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"You are in no position to argue, Spartan 112." The voice growled. "Drop your weapons, or your sniper and two Spartans, one wounded, will die."

Conners hesitated, then slowly dropped his weapon. "Done." He spat, hands raised.

"Get on the ground."

"Why the fu- ah!" Conners grunted with pain as the person hit his back harshly in the weaker, less protected spot.

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No." Conners muttered, laying flat on the ground, his rim on his helmet burying into the dirt gently.

"Skyfall, secure the weapons all around. Make sure they are no where near the Spartans."

"Yes sir." a new voice sounded.

"Lance, put out that fire."

"Yes sir!" a voice echoed the other. The man stood in front of Conners, his back to him still.

"Harley, keep your weapon on this Spartan at all times. Jagger, take your team, and tie up the rest of the Spartans. Make sure they are secured at all times."

"Yes sir!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Who are you? Can you least answer this to me?" Conners growled. He then gasped. "Marines."

"Thats right, you piece of shit." The Marine in charge growled at him. "You're a goddam Spartan, and you're lucky I didn't just kill you and get it over with. You can call me ArkAngel. You don't deserve to know my fucking name, Spartan." ArkAngel spat, hatred in his voice. He turned to look at him. A long, jagged, white scar ran down his face, over his right eye. His black helmet was held in his hand, his whole armor midnight and ghostly black, down to his boots. His guns was modified, with a snipers scope on his Spartan laser gun, and a knife on his assault rifle. His eyes were a piercing blue, bright against his tanned skin. His hair was jet-black, and he was almost as tall as Conners himself. His entire face was expressionless, yet angry and commanding at the same time. ArkAngel moved easily, smoothly, but power and death was in his step.

"Why do you hate me?" Conners growled, after his shock was over.

"I hate Spartans. All of us do."

"But we are on the same side. We are all soldiers."

"No!" ArkAngel snapped. "WE are the soldiers, the humans, the real men here. You are nothing but robots, murderers, weapons." ArkAngel turned on his heel, speaking to a Marine dressed in black like him, but his boots were grey. "Nightflash, keep an eye on him." He turned to another, dressed in black, but with grey boots and a helmet that didn't cover his head. "Jagged, the rest secure?"

"Yes sir, but Logan reported Covenant activity. Elites." Jagged replied, his dark grey eyes piercing Conners's eyes. "We will be surrounded in a matter of hours if we don't move."


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Okay, I will be adding the new soldiers, but only in the order of importance. So I added ArkAngel's information, but I add the others later on during the story.)**_

_**Spartan 112, Captain Conners**_: A hardcore, tough, and seasoned Spartan. He's been in charge of numurous teams, but he prefered to not stay long enough with each team to avoid getting attached. Holds some secrets. In charge of Alpha BRAVO team. _Has jet black amor, with dark blue rim on his helmet, and shoulder shields are also dark blue._

_**Spartan 627, Private First Class Jason "Jase" Beckett**_: A young, very smart Spartan. He is no idoit or stranger to battle, and had gone through many challenges in his young life. His best friend and mentor is Mason. _Dark orange armor with a black rim on his helmet, and black knee and shoulder shields._

_**Spartan 188, Master Gunny Sergeant Mason "Mase" Dulley: **_A Seaoned vetran of the Covenant wars. Was around when the USMC was fighting Insurectionists. He took a special liking to Jason, who reminded him of his son who was KIA in the Milipi Battle. _Dark blue with charcoal grey rim on helmet and shields on his shoulder, arms, and knees._

_**Spartan 334, Staff Sergeant "STS" Keegan Hesh**_: A smart sniper, transferred to Alpha BRAVO Team when the war began. He is very quiet, and dependable in battle. He is the silent observer, and one of the most calmest and trusted Spartans alive. _Dark green amor with some military camo built into the helmet and upper torso to provide better stealth._

**Captain "ArkAngel" Lucas Spanning:** Captain of the Delta 5 Marine Recon Division, Platoon 6. After the forward operating base was destroyed, he was the highest ranking officer left alive, and quickly rose to restore order to the Delta 5 Team, which now consisted of the entire base. He is a livid enemy of the Spartans: he knows what happened at Camp Conta, the forward op. base. _A long, jagged, white scar runs down his face, over his right eye. His whole armor is midnight and ghostly black, down to his boots._

**First Lieutenant "Stryker" Logan Walker:** Logan is a smart, stealthy sniper. He is the exact same age as Lucas, known only as ArkAngel, and is is closest friend and his second-in-command. He is fair and almost kind, and doesn't share Lucas's level of hatred for the Spartans, although he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. _Dark brown camo, computerized. Black rim on his helmet, knee, shoulder, and arm shields. His covering over his eyes is completely black to help with blending in._

Conners sat in a circle, gazing around at his men. Keegan's helmet rested beside him, his face bloody and bruised. Mason was biting his lip in anger, eyes closed. Jason was nowhere to be seen. Jagged's team had taken one look at his wound, and ordered him taken away. Conners had to assume he was left for dead. He glanced angrily at ArkAngle. "This isn't over, ArkAngel." He threatened.

"No, it isn't, Spartan. This won't be over till all the Spartans are long gone."

"Where are we going? Why aren't you taking us to the forward op. base? Camp Conta, or are you just letting your men kill themselves walking and using up fuel for this warthog?" He said sarcastically.

ArkAngel let out a roar of rage, turning and beating him, his fist hitting his jaw, pushing him hard into the bottom of the warthog. "I will kill you! As you killed our brothers!" He yelled, voice livid with anger.

Marines paused, and the warthog slowed, as men removed their own helmets. Their eyes were dead, but hatred flamed in them. They gathered around the two, gazing at them with hungry eyes. "Kill 'em, ArkAngel." One Marine spat softly.

"What the hell do you mean?" Conners choked out, blood in his mouth, as ArkAngel hesitated for a second. He grunted in pain, in repsonse to his question.

"You mother-fucking Spartans murdered our-MY- brothers! You attacked the base for no reason, and you say we are on the same team! ONI ceased contact with us, and won't tell use what to do! We don't even know WHAT we did." He slowly stopped, breathing heavily from the fight. He stood, glaring down at Conners. "We are taking you to our temporary base. From there, we will figure out what to do with you." ArkAngel glanced at the others. "Your time will come, don't worry." He growled, wiping his brow. He put on his helmet again. "Keep moving."

The Marines slowly dispersed, walking along the warthog, glancing around uneasily.

"Camp Conta is gone then, Captain?" Keegan whispered wearily.

"Yes, and so is most of our Marine force." Conners whispered back, dread in his voice.

ArkAngel's hands trembled. He moved to the mongoose. He glanced at his friend, Logan. He had just gotten back in time to move, and was driving ArkAngel's Mongoose.

Logan gazed with steely greyish blue eyes at ArkAngel's visor. "You lost control." He said softly.

"Yes." ArkAngel got onto the back. "Drive. We need to make it back before sundown or we are dead. Those Spartans are still out there. They will kill us, Logan."

"These Spartans seemed oblivous to what has happened, Lucas." Logan warned him gently. "Maybe they had no part in it. You have to admit, they haven't done or said anything that could even suggest they knew about the attack."

"No. They still haven't answered why they are out here in the first place. And Until I ask them, and they give a valid, reasonable answer, they are my prisoners, Logan. I won't let these bastards go yet." ArkAngel turned his gaze in front of the Mongoose. "I will have my revenge on the Spartans. And you know you do too. And the rest of the men. To Spartans, killing us would be following orders. No different than killing the Covies. They aren't the humans here, we are, Logan."

Logan gave a sigh. "So killing them so they don't have a chance to explain themselves is human, Lucas?" Logan waited for the answer, but ArkAngel didn't reply. Logan bit his lip, then revved the engine, doing a bit of recon ahead.

*No one is human in this war.* ArkAngel thought sadly to himself. *Not even you, Logan, oh, if only you knew.*

Conners finaly lifted his head. A Marine grabbed him roughly, then threw him out of the warthog. "How'd that feel, you lous- Sir!" The Marine quickly saluted as Logan appeared.

"Corporal, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Logan snapped, holding his helmet to his side, his dark brown hair cut short.

"Moving them to their cel-"

"I can see that, Corporal! But with this treatment, Corporal? We are still human."

"But they aren't, Sir." The Corporal spat angrily.

Logan sighed. "Get the rest out. I will escort them to their cells."

The Corporal saluted once, then turned and, with a bit more care, but certainly no gentler, he pushed Mason and Keegan out.

Mason glared at him. "I'll kill you, mangy-"

"Sergeant, shut up!" Conners growled. He sensed an ally in this First Lieutenant, but he could also tell that this soldier still didn't like them.

"Come on, on your feet." The Lieutenant commmanded. He helped Conners, then Keegan to their feet. When he offered Mason assistence, Mason shook him off roughly. "I'm not takin' help from you murders." He spat. 

"And we didn't just kill about 100,000 Marines." the Lieutenant asnwered dryly, but his eyes sparked with anger.

"We didn't kill your goddam Marines!" Mason roared, but was cut off as the Lieutenant punched him to the ground.

"Like hell you didn't!" He retorted.

Conners let out a growl. "Mason, shut up! That's a fucking order, Sergeant!"

Mason didn't reply, but kept silent.

The Lieutenant shook his fist, taking the sting from it. "Well, at least you can keep control." He remarked quietly to Conners. "It takes either a good leader, or a fearless dictator. And right now, you could be either." He gave them a gentle push forward. "Start walking. First corridor on your right, turn to it. Then, skip the next 3 corridors till you reach the one on the left. Go down that one, and there will be your cells. I will be behind you at all times, so don't try anything. You do, I will shoot you. Comprenday?"

"Yeah, whatever." Conners growled, but kept moving. The small house didn't even look big enough to house 5 Spartans. "What the heck is t- Wow." He breathed, gazing with amazed eyes at the sight before them.  
A Marine had pulled open a hidden hatch, under a wooden, weak table, and urshered them in. Underneath, was a giant hanger, with modified warthogs, the Stingers, and all the air support vehicles. Numurous tunnels branched off from this main room, with a giant set of metal doors on the far end. The entrance to the hanger.

"Holy _sheeet_ dude." Keegan breathed.

Conners gave a nod of agreement. He kept moving after a few minutes, following the Lieutenant's instructions to the letter. He walked into the first cell, and Keegan was pushed in with him. Masn went into the run directly across from them.

"Your private will join you in a moment. I take it he was why this one was so hostile?" the Lieutenant asked Conners easily, giving Mason a sharp nod. "Fought like a bear without her cubs when we took his sorry arse away for medical assistance. Wounded a few of my own men, you Spartans are so ungrateful." At Conners's surprise look, the Lieutenant snorted with disgust. "You thought we killed him. We still have a bit of humanity left in us, Spartans."

"Yeah, but apparently not enough."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Spartan 112, Captain Conners**_: A hardcore, tough, and seasoned Spartan. He's been in charge of numurous teams, but he prefered to not stay long enough with each team to avoid getting attached. Holds some secrets. In charge of Alpha BRAVO team. _Has jet black amor, with dark blue rim on his helmet, and shoulder shields are also dark blue._

_**Spartan 627, Private First Class Jason "Jase" Beckett**_: A young, very smart Spartan. He is no idoit or stranger to battle, and had gone through many challenges in his young life. His best friend and mentor is Mason. _Dark orange armor with a black rim on his helmet, and black knee and shoulder shields._

_**Spartan 188, Master Gunny Sergeant Mason "Mase" Dulley: **_A Seaoned vetran of the Covenant wars. Was around when the USMC was fighting Insurectionists. He took a special liking to Jason, who reminded him of his son who was KIA in the Milipi Battle. _Dark blue with charcoal grey rim on helmet and shields on his shoulder, arms, and knees._

_**Spartan 334, Staff Sergeant "STS" Keegan Hesh**_: A smart sniper, transferred to Alpha BRAVO Team when the war began. He is very quiet, and dependable in battle. He is the silent observer, and one of the most calmest and trusted Spartans alive. _Dark green amor with some military camo built into the helmet and upper torso to provide better stealth._

**Captain "ArkAngel" Lucas Spanning:** Captain of the Delta 5 Marine Recon Division, Platoon 6. After the forward operating base was destroyed, he was the highest ranking officer left alive, and quickly rose to restore order to the Delta 5 Team, which now consisted of the entire base. He is a livid enemy of the Spartans: he knows what happened at Camp Conta, the forward op. base. _A long, jagged, white scar runs down his face, over his right eye. His whole armor is midnight and ghostly black, down to his boots._

**First Lieutenant "Stryker" Logan Walker, Marine:** Logan is a smart, stealthy sniper. He is the exact same age as Lucas, known only as ArkAngel, and is is closest friend and his second-in-command. He is fair and almost kind, and doesn't share Lucas's level of hatred for the Spartans, although he wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. _Dark brown camo, computerized. Black rim on his helmet, knee, shoulder, and arm shields. His covering over his eyes is completely black to help with blending in._

**Second Lieutenant Jace "Jagged" Felt, Marine:** The third-in-command, in charge of the small ground assult forces, and a good battle strategy planner. He follows orders, and is considered the perfect soldier. He had begun Spartan training when he was only 12 years old, but had escaped when he was 14, just before his final section of training was begining. He was just getting settled in civilian life, ready to marry his long-time sweetheart, when the draft for the Covenant wars came out, and again, he was dragged into service. His soon-to-be wife was murdured by an Elite that a Spartan failed to kill. _Dressed in black, but with grey boots and a helmet that doesn't cover his entire face._

Logan didn't know how to respond to what that Captain had said. *He certainly isn't stupid.* He thought to himself, walking towards the central command room.

"Logan, report to the command center."

"Already here, Lucas." Logan grinned at ArkAngel, then leaned aganist the wall. "What did you need me for?"

"I want to see what you thought on putting our men here on the ridge, and keeping them there until we are able to beat the covies ba-"

"And it's confirmed they are here?" Logan asked, bewildered.

"No, but it's good to keep on our toes."

"But Sir, it's NOT a good idea this time because our men are exhausted. They are getting weaker, even with just the day and night patrols. If anything, we need to cut them down. We just don't have enough men to do anything at the moment." Logan explained desprately. "Luc- ArkAngel, our men aren't strong enough to do all this. We've been running since the attack."

"Exactly. And we can't hold out forever, Logan."

"No, we can't, but what's going to go first, our men, or their strength to fight?" Logan countered, standing up.

ArkAngel sighed. "This is where the Spartans come in. You asked me to interrigate them, and I am going to now. I realized we can't do this alone. Day patrols, we will add a Spartan. They last longer. And even that Spartan Captain knows that ONI commanded anyone in the area to defend HALO BETAA, so if we lose this ridge, then we have lost this part of the ring, possibly forever. So in order to follow orders, they are gonna have to help us, they know they can't protect this by themselves. And if they were instructed to kill us, then we might as well let them go so they can at least kill some Covies while they are coming at us."

Logan snorted, but he couldn't argue. Keeping the Spartans locked up would be stupid during an attack, because then they would just die. Better to let them kill a few Covies as well, if they decided killing Marines would be more important than defending HALO BETAA. "RIght. I'll go with you interrogate them, ArkAngel." Logan always tried to call him ArkAngel in the presence of his men, in order to keep respect.

"Alright, permission granted." ArkAngel responded. "Lets get this thing done."

Jagged had watched the entire conversation, and hated how Stryker had so little respect for chain of command, but he couldn't do anything. He had agreed whole-heartedly at ArkAngel's plan, and had seen the genius in it. He shrugged. "Tom." He called his platoon sergeant. "Get the men on the ridge immidiately. Send Strike Force Alpha to the northern ridge, above the falls. Make sure they don't move from that spot."

"Yes sir." Tom responded.

ArkAngel walked into the prison area. "Spartan 112, please stand up."

Conners gave a huff and stood face-to-face with the Lieutenant. "What do you want?" He sneered, spotting ArkAngel behind him.

"Stryker, back off please. I will head this interrigation." ArkAngel growled.

"Interrigation?" Conners bit back a laugh. "Aren't you just gonna make sure we were meant to kill you?"

ArkAngel growled. "If only it were so easy." He flipped the shields off.

Conners didn't move, surprise on his face. "You gonna kill us?"

"No. Stryker here, my Lieutenant, will lead you to your new quarters. He will brief you on the way there. Captain, I never asked your name."

"Conners. Captain Conners."

"Alrighty. Captain Conners, I am not asking for your help. I never would bring myself to as low a status as that. But I will ask this, for my men's sake, that you kill more Covies than us." With that, ArkAngel turned, walking down the dark corridor, and slowly out of sight.

"So you're Stryker?" Keegan coughed, asking the Lieutenant.

"Yes. You can call me Stryker. Or Logan, whichever is easier."

"Logan makes you human." Keegan muttered.

"I wish I could say the same for you, Spartan." Stryker responded, walking down a hall. "Follow me. "

Conners walked beside him. "What are we doing? You know we could kill you easily with our bare hands." 

Stryker turned and hit him, pushing him into the wall. Conners pushed back, using his strength, and dropping him on his back.

Stryker kneed him in the stomach, ignoring the pain in his own knee from the force of the blow connecting with the Spartan armor, but it was enough.

Conners grunted, bending slightly, and wheeled backwards with a blow from Stryker's fist. He wiped his lip, which was bloody from the blow. He warily watched Stryker rise.

"I would ask you to keep your unwanted comments to yourself, Spartan." Stryker spat. "Just because you think you are so invincible doesn't mean us "lower" men can't fight for ourselves. We can put up a fight, so don't think you are so above us."

Conners began to laugh. "Okay, Lieutenant, agreed. I'll stop the comments if you stop yours. I must admit, I did not expect such an outcome from you."

Stryker let a small smile form. "Well, now you know. Come on, follow me. We are wasting precious time." He turned, walking forward yet again.

Mason walked next to Conners. "You okay sir?"

"Just fine, Mason, just fine. Here is an honerable opponent, a possibly ally. He knows what he's doing." Conners responded quietly. "So whats the plan, Styker?"

"First, your names."

"I'm Mason."

"Keegan."

"I'm Conners."

"I already told you my name. Now, ArkAngel decided to let you guys go. In truth, we need help." Stryker stopped in a room, a map in the center. He sighed wearily. "With the loss of so many men, and being chased by both Covies and Spartans, we can't continue fighting. Our men are exhausted. We are all in need of a good sleep. Most of us haven't slept for over 74 hours. We need the rest. But we can't keep up with patrolling for Elites or Spartans, and keeping us healthy. It's not working. ArkAngel forshadows a coming and very soon Covenant attack, and I agree. They know we here. And we can't win this battle. Not by ourselves. So if you were ordered to kill us, please consider this: Defending this ring is more important."

Captain Conners nodded. "I agree. You are pretty smart, Stryker. For the last time, we were not ordered to kill you, and even if we were, we would not. We are not that barbaric."

Stryker smiled, relief on his face. "I trust you, but ArkAngel will not bend so easily. Good luck Spartans, get a good nights sleep, then report to the command room, and we will give you your updates of the plans and your patrols. And Captain, your private Jason is going to be fine, his fever broke this morning. Some poison from a Covie sniper somehow leaked through the armor, and touched his leg, so it poisoned his leg pretty good. But he will make it."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Spartan 112, Captain Conners**_: A hardcore, tough, and seasoned Spartan. He's been in charge of numurous teams, but he prefered to not stay long enough with each team to avoid getting attached. Holds some secrets. In charge of Alpha BRAVO team. _Has jet black amor, with dark blue rim on his helmet, and shoulder shields are also dark blue._

**Spartan 117, Staff Sergeant John:** Master Chief, although he doesn't have his nickname yet. His best friend was Josh and Conners, together, they were his allys, his first friends, his brothers. His last name was kept from his friends, as was Josh's and Conners at the moment. _ Dark green amor, very tall, and blueish eyes._

**Spartan 113, First Lieutenant Joshua "Josh" Blake:** His best friend is Conners, and they trained together, along with John. They are a team, together, they are unstoppable. But, unfortunately, everyone knew he was the lowest of the team, the only reason he was allowed to stay with his two friends was because his spirit and they wouldn't work without him. _Grey Spartan apprentice armor, never graduated to actual Spartan amor. Had a skull and crossbones on his chest._

_**Spartan 334, Staff Sergeant "STS" Keegan Hesh**_: A smart sniper, transferred to Alpha BRAVO Team when the war began. He is very quiet, and dependable in battle. He is the silent observer, and one of the most calmest and trusted Spartans alive. _Dark green amor with some military camo built into the helmet and upper torso to provide better stealth._

Conners lay in his bunk, thinking quietly. *Am I doing the right thing?* He thought to himself wearily. He thought of the fateful day the first time he lost a man under his command...

"Joshua, get the fuck down! Tanks comin' in a moment, buddy!" Conners yelled to Joshua "Josh" Blake, Spartan 113, his first lieutenant. "Well, the battle plan anyway."

"Hell yeah! I'm doing great Capt!" Josh retorted. "How are you? I'm doing fine, Conners, thanks very much. Tanks here? Man dude, I love you." He growled sarcastically. "Your tank of a brain better hurry!"

"Okay, mother fucker, I get your point." chuckled Conners, shooting a few rounds towards the people shooting back. "Gotta love these people!"

"Oh, this party ain't even started yet newbie!" Josh grunted, taking a roll towards him, landing next to Conners. "How ya doing partner?"

Conners let out a ghostly laugh. "Heck yeah. Yo John! You alright there?"

"Just fine!" John, Spartan 117, laughed. "These bastards really don't give up do they?"

"Ha, not yet. Just wait. Top Scientists don't want us out on the field just yet, so they give us the trainers." Conners replied. "Okay, here's the plan. Josh, get your ass to point C. John, cover me as I draw their fire to point A. Then Josh can quickly shoot their asses off. But John, you run to Point D as soon as Josh opens fire. Once they see me or Josh run or shoot, they are gonna guess the plan. We are gonna mess it up a bit. You run like hell through that no-man's-land, and shoot their guts out all over Josh here. But watch your fire for friendlies. Then we will have them pinned between two forces. Ready?"

"Hell yeah man. Surprised you thought of this plan first." John chuckled.

Josh laughed. "This is why you and John are ahead of me. I would never be this insane. I'm in." He readied himself.

"Mark, Set, DO!" Conners yelled the familiar team battle cry before charging out.

Josh took off, sprinting down the corridor.

John provided cover fire, shooting the strays.

Conners got in position. "Go! Storm 'em, Josh!"

"HEEELLLLL YEAH!" Josh shouted, spraying bullets.

"Watch your fire for John! Go John, Block 'em out!" Conners yelled, running to meet with Josh.

John sprinted to the end of the tunnel, blocking the people in. "Open fire! Don't spray and pray!"

"OOHHRAA!" Josh yelled.

"Clear. They're down, boys." Conners chuckled. He offered a hand up to one of the fallen training soldiers. "No hard feelings?"

"Shut the fuck up captain and put yourself in my place. Those rubber bullets actually hurt to us normal foke." The platoon leader grunted, accepting his hand up. "Nice move your arse made there. Didn't see it coming. You or John think it up?"

"All him sir. I just went along this time." John smiled.

"And no one thinks it was me?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Not really." Everyone laughed, then headed to the gunnery.

"Time to get some sleep and get our scores tomor-" the platoon leader was cut off as the ground and ceiling rumbled. "god no." He breathed, face filled with terror. "Run to the escape pods!" He screamed, his own men scrambling for the real ammo.

"Dam! It's locked, Captain!" A sergeant frantically called. "My codes not working!" He grunted as he hit the small cage.

"What the hell is going on!" Conners yelled, punching in the small door, and loading his gun. "We aren't leaving till you tell me what's going on, Captain!"

The platoon leader, who was now Captain, caught a assult rifle thrown to him. "We are under a goddam attack, Spartan, get your Ass to the escape pods! Now! Protect your men at all costs, Captain!" He yelled in Conners face. "Sergeant! See that they get there!"

"Yes Sir!" Sergeant Walls responded. "Follow me, Spartans! We must get you out of here!"

The alarm began to blare, the noise defening. Sergeant Walls was in battle form, checking the halls quietly. "Captain is going to buy us some time. We need to go. Now. Conners, take point. Go directly to the Escape pods. I'll take back. I'll explain everything when we are in the pods. Go."

Conners took point, rapidly sprinting the last few feet to the narrow hanger where the escape pods were located. He spun around at a scream cut short.

Sergeant Walls was hanging in midair by some type of glowing sword. The wielder was a terrifying creature, with a face that parted in a smirk mixed with a roar of triumph. "Leaving?" His raspy voice held a type of accent. His armor fit his body, definately not human, and it was a dark purple color.

"Is that an-" Josh began, but made a summersault to avoid the sword-like object as the creature rushed at him. "Battle formation Tree!" Conners yelled. "We ain't going anywhere ugly!" He yelled, running to it, fighting hand-to-hand combat, using his gun and wrist to block the sword. "Josh! Get his- AH!" Conners let out a groan as he was punched backwards, hitting the cement wall hard. He slid down, back against the wall, struggling to stay awake. His bare head felt wet as blood tricked down from a gash.

"Josh! Conners is down!" John shouted. "Take him!" John commanded, leaping into the air. He grabbed his knife. "Wait. He's mine." He ordered Josh quietly, giving him a signal.

The alien gazed at him, a evil chuckle forming. "Brave, human, but you cannot hope to beat me."

"Shut up and fight!" John yelled, rushing at him. He blocked the blow, but the weapon cut through John's knife in an instant.

"Josh, Now!" Conners shouted weakly.

Josh leaped onto the alien's back, stabbing it repeatedly, yelling the battle cry.

The alien backed up into the wall, crushing Josh.

Josh gave a cry, his knees trembling as he leaned against the wall for support.

The alien's powerful arm slung John away as he tried to distract him, but it was no use. John was on the ground, unable to move.

In one fluid motion, the alien turned, the glowing blade buring deep into Josh's chest.

Josh coughed, his voice raspy, blood gathering in his mouth, his face deathly serous, his eyes painful. "Fuck you, alien." He whispered, gasping for breath, face pale.

The alien smirked, then twisted the knife suddenly, then pulled it out of Josh's body.

Josh fell to the ground, not moving.

"NO! JOSHUA!" Conners screamed with rage, his mind blank and numb as he stood, diving between the alien's legs, and slide to Sergeant Walls's body, pulling out the handgun, and his angry face still as he shot rapidly 6 times into the alien's head.

The alien gave no noise as it fell to the ground.

"Joshua." John breathed quietly, holding his head and gently smacking his ckeek. "Josh, stay with me."

A sob tore at Conners's throat. "We need to go. He's dead. John, help me with Sergeant Walls. He's still breathing. Barely. Get him into the escape pod. I will start the launch."

John dragged Sergeant Walls into the pod, buckling him in.

Conners knelt by the alien body, taking the sword. He pressed the small cleft he saw the alien press, and the energy disappeared, leaving the handle. He clipped it to his belt, then turned to Josh. He gently ran a hand over his face, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, Josh." He whispered, then left.

Conners thought about the moments after. Sergeant Walls, with his last breath, told them of the Elites, the Covanant, the reason the Spartans were created. The final test, which they had just succeeded, told the Head Scientist that they were ready, and were to begin their training on fighting Elites the next day after the briefing. Conners and John were the two that passed all other scores. They were the ones who were expected to lead the others, even the ones who had completed all the forms of training. The attack on the camp had startled everyone, and many young Spartans were killed who had not yet begun their Elite training, like Josh. It was complete skill that John and Conners survived, said Walls. And They were thrust into it suddenly.

Walls died in the pod, his wounds too great. John gave an enraged yell, punching the side. Conners didn't make a sound, his face expressionless. War had begun, and he was never again going to bond with his men. Or man. Never again. Conners promised himself, as his hand gently fingered the handle of the sword. His reminder. His sword. And he will kill every Elite he could with this sword. He swore on it.

Conners dragged himself out of his thoughts.

"You okay, Captain?" Keegan asked quietly. He sat up in his bunk, gazing questioningly at his commanding officer.

"Yes. Just remembering something, Keegan."

"And what's that, Sir? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Never Again." Conners replied softly. "Never Again."


End file.
